Scenes captured, for instance, from overhead imaging platforms can have a high-dynamic range. For instance, details in one region of the scene can be obscured in a shadow, while details in another region of the scene may be associated with a highly reflective rooftop. It can be difficult to capture the entire dynamic range of a scene in an image depicting the scene. For instance, high light areas of the scene may be saturated, or the low light areas may be too noisy, or both. Conventional techniques for capturing high-dynamic range images include combining multiple pictures taken at different exposures. For instance exposure bracketing techniques can be used to capture high-dynamic range images of a scene.